Hasta Hoy
by NaruGalletas
Summary: Haruka estaba totalmente desconcertado, ya hacia un tiempo que había escuchado aquello "Nanase-san y Tachibana-san parecen una pareja" pero jamás había tomado en cuenta aquello, al menos así fue hasta esa tarde, en la que al pensar tanto en aquello se lo comento a su mejor amigo, el cual solo se sobre salto y sonrojo un poco. OneShot Universo Alternativo


Otro fic dedicado al fandom uwu espero les guste, esta hecho con mucho amor. Inspirado en la cancion de Miranda! "Hasta Hoy". Nada de esto es mio solo la historia uwu. Al fic~

* * *

Hasta Hoy

Makoto x Haruka

Universo Alternativo | Songfic | Capitulo Único

_Hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta__  
__pero fuimos entregándonos__  
__lo que ayer consideramos un juego__  
__que ganábamos si jugábamos los dos__  
__tú y yo._

Haruka estaba totalmente desconcertado, ya hacia un tiempo que había escuchado aquello "Nanase-san y Tachibana-san parecen una pareja" pero jamás había tomado en cuenta aquello, al menos así fue hasta esa tarde, en la que al pensar tanto en aquello se lo comento a su mejor amigo, el cual solo se sobre salto y sonrojo un poco.

"_¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto?"_

Eso era lo que el castaño le había preguntado y no supo cómo responder, si bien sabía que había amigos que iban juntos en la escuela, también sabía que no todos entraban a la casa del otro, desayunaban juntos para después partir, o que cuando se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro dormían en la misma cama aunque siendo amigos desde que tenía memoria, el pelinegro jamás lo vio como algo malo o extraño pero si se ponía a pensar… los demás probablemente no pensaban de la misma manera.

Recordó cuando ambos eran pequeños mientras el de los ojos verdes continuaba leyendo y repasando para el examen que tendrían al día siguiente, desde siempre habían estado juntos, habían crecido juntos, tenían confianza de sobra el uno del otro así como cariño, incluso ahora que estaban en segundo año de secundaria ese sentimiento no parecía que algún día fuera a desaparecer, al contrario, según lo que le notaba cada día se hacía mas y mas intenso, fue allí cuando el pelinegro noto algo que de lo que no se había percatado antes, hacia algunos años ya, Makoto había comenzado a mirarle de otra forma, sus ojos expresaban más cariño y amor que antes.

_Hasta hoy que te dije que te amo__  
__y que respondiste yo también__  
__que no siento placeres mas inmensos__  
__que los que me des en las manos y en los pies._

Makoto… - se acerco al otro y le obligo a dejar de estudiar para que le mirara, se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano – Te amo.

… Yo también Haru.

Y esa era una respuesta que el de los ojos azules no esperaba, noto como el más alto de los dos le abrazo fuerte y el solo de dejo, correspondiendo de a poco en poco el abrazo hasta que apretaba contra du cuerpo al castaño, aun mas fuerte de lo que este le abrazaba.

Fue en ese momento en el que el amante del agua despertó de golpe, de nuevo había soñado con aquel momento de su adolescencia, se sentía frustrado, ahora mismo estaba lejos de Makoto, sus estudios en la Gastronomía lo habían llevado a un viaje para aprender a hacer platillos tradicionales a la perfección, pero le estaba afectando estar lejos de su "amigo".

Suspiro con un poco de pesar, no sabía si era apropiado seguir llamándolo así, a partir de aquella revelación en su juventud la relación con el chico de la cálida sonrisa, habían comenzado a ocasionalmente tomarse de la mano mientras caminaban, dormir abrazados, salir aun mas, algo así como "citas" incluso se habían dado pequeños besos en la mejilla o frente pero el tenia que arruinar todo aquello… cuando acepto salir a un parque de diversiones con un compañero suyo de la escuela de gastronomía, un pelirrojo altamente competitivo llamado Rin, este se le había confesado e incluso le había robado un beso, pero ninguno sabia que esa misma tarde la familia Tachibana había salido de paseo al mismo parque de diversiones ya que habían ido a visitar a su hijo para pasar una linda tarde con ellos a petición de sus pequeños hermanos.

Desde ese día el castaño comenzó a guardar su distancia, aunque le había explicado lo que en realidad había pasado, el solo sonrió como siempre, sin decir nada y se retiro a su dormitorio en la universidad, poco a poco comenzó a dejar de verle, hasta hace una semana completa que no fue a verle y aquello había herido profundamente al hidrofilico.

_La revelación, en mi corazón__  
__aparece de repente, sorprendiéndome._

Había sido peor aquel sentimiento que le atacaba cuando al ir a buscar al castaño a la universidad lo había encontrado rodeado de gente, sabía que eso no era nuevo, su amigo simplemente era alguien demasiado amable y llamaba a las personas, era como si estuviera destinado a jamás estar solo,,, a diferencia de sí mismo.

Tomo valor para aun rodeado de tanta gente ir a acercarse al ojiverde pero un peli rosa se le había adelantado, llevándose lejos a Makoto, a un lugar apartado sin gente y al seguirlos escuchar la declaración de amor de aquel chico, apretó fuertemente los puños, quería salir y llevarse a Makoto de allí rápidamente pero sabía que no estaba en posición de hacer eso, su "amigo" seguía dolido por lo que habían vivido recientemente.

Tachibana-san… Por favor ¡Salga conmigo! – su corazón se encogió con dolor cuando escucho a aquel joven decirle eso a Makoto

Shigino… - Observo como el chico orca bajo la mirada con tristeza para después hablarle de manera suave- Lo siento… pero yo amo a alguien más…

Por un momento Haruka sonrió feliz y victorioso, Makoto aunque estaba dolido, seguía amándole y eso le daba una oportunidad para remediar el embrollo en el que su amigo pelirrojo le había ocasionado pero al escuchar que ese tal Shigino insistía le hizo volver a su expresión seria de siempre.

Tachibana… ¿Esa persona le corresponde? – y fue allí cuando noto como su mejor amigo comenzaba a temblar suavemente.

Yo… no lo sé… antes estaba seguro Shigino, pero ahora ya no lo sé – noto que el castaño le tenía confianza a aquel chico y no pudo evitar molestarse, no quería que Makoto comenzara a tener aquel tipo de sinceridad y transparencia con mas personas. El repentino abrazo que le dio el de cabello rosa casi lo hizo salir de su escondite.

Yo puedo hacerte feliz Tachibana… solo dame una oportunidad.

… Dame tiempo para pensarlo… Kisumi-kun.

Y el que Makoto le hubiera hablado por su nombre y aun mas que le hubiera dado una esperanza a aquel sujeto solo le hizo salir de su escondite, para sorpresa de los otros dos, el peli rosa no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar si no hasta que vio como aquel chico serio se llevaba rápidamente al castaño lejos.

_Tengo un sentimiento__  
__que me nace adentro__  
__tengo que probarte que en verdad ya no te miento__  
__todo eso cambiara__  
__todo el peso se aligerara._

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia según Haruka lejana del muchacho aquel, paró en seco para después tomar las manos de aquel chico que cada día notaba más alto, le miro a los ojos y volvió a repetir aquellas palabras.

Makoto… Te amo – pero a diferencia de aquel dulce momento en su juventud, Makoto no contesto de inmediato, se limito a retirar suavemente el agarre entre las manos de ambos para después mirar hacia otro lado.

Yo también te amo Haru-chan, pero amamos de maneras diferentes…

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera molestarse se apresuro a besarle dulcemente para después alejarse. Le había dejado en blanco ya que nunca se habían besado en los labios y aunque el beso había sido muy corto no pudo evitar sonrojarse suavemente y llevarse los dedos a sus labios, aquellos labios sabían a chocolate.

Después de aquel acontecimiento no podía dejar de pensar en ello y ahora que se encontraba de regreso en Tokio lo primero que hizo después de dejar su equipaje en casa fue a buscar a Makoto, esperando que aquel muchacho peli rosado no se hubiera atrevido a intentar ganar terrero mientras él no se encontraba.

No utilizo el móvil para localizar al castaño, habían pasado un tiempo en aquella ciudad y quizás por la carrera de psicología que había escogido aquel, había comenzado a leer aun más de lo que solía hacerlo, consciente de ello Haruka se dirigió a una cafetería si bien pequeña, era bastante acogedora la cual contaba con libros que se podían tomar y leer mientras se estaba allí y el de los ojos color esmeralda había comenzado a frecuentar más de lo que al pelinegro le gustaría que hiciera.

_Desde hoy atravesaremos cambios__  
__solamente para mejorar__  
__si es que ayer algo se nos ha pasado__  
__ya no volverá, ya no volverá a pasarnos jamás_

Sonrió para sus adentros al encontrarlo allí, sentado como si estuviera en su casa mientras parecía disfrutar de aquel libro que tenia entre las manos, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta pero siempre creyó que el de los ojos verdes se veía increíblemente guapo con lentes, por eso odiaba que fuera a aquel lugar, tampoco quería que nadie le viera con lentes, quería guardar aquella hermosa imagen para sí. Pensó un momento… quizás el castaño le gustaba aquel lugar por el café y los postres que vendían… El podría hacerle café y postres si así podía volver a tenerlo todos los días en su apartamento.

Entro y rápidamente respiro aquel delicioso aroma a café, el ambiente era ameno, tranquilo y hogareño, ahora pensaba que ese sería otro motivo por el cual el ojiverde podría adorar el lugar. Se movió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Makoto y simplemente se sentó a su lado, abrazándose de uno de los brazos de este, sorprendiéndolo.

Siguieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que sintió como el otro movía el brazo, por un momento se asusto creyendo que quizás le había incomodado y planeaba irse, pero aquel chico solo le abrazo cálidamente.

Rechace de nuevo a Shigino… definitivamente no puedo amar a otra persona que no seas tú.

Haruka sonrió feliz al tiempo que le regresaba el abrazo, de nuevo más fuerte de lo que el castaño se lo ofrecía para después separarse un poco y comenzar un dulce beso, no dejaría que Makoto volviera a irse por ningún motivo, jamás.

_Hoy podemos salir como al comienzo__  
__a bailar emborrachándonos__  
__y mañana despertare en tu pecho__  
__y te sacare, esa cinta de papel._

Comenzaron de nuevo con la rutina de siempre, para la felicidad de Haru, de nuevo desayunaban juntos, salían de paseo juntos, a veces tomados de la mano, a veces abrazados y en la privacidad del apartamento del de los ojos oceánicos, incluso comenzaron a besarse dulcemente aunque no habían vuelto a dormir juntos, cosa que rápidamente noto Nanase.

Makoto… quédate a dormir esta noche – había sido directo y conciso, sonrojando un poco al más alto.

No puedo Haru… Mañana…

Mañana es sábado… se que puedes quedarte, hazlo. – quería dormir entre los brazos de Makoto una vez más, ser condescendiente no era una de las mejores cualidades de Haruka.

No puedo Haru lo siento, pero te prometo mañana quedarme.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo el castaño antes de despedirse de Nanase, besándole suavemente en la frente. Cuando salió de su apartamento el de cabello azabache solo de dejo caer en el sofá, extrañaba a Makoto por las noches, dormir aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía el chico era una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida según él y fue entonces cuando llego a una conclusión que no había notado antes al recordar la frase por la que todo había empezado "Nanase-san y Tachibana-san parecen una pareja"; exacto, parecían una pareja, actuaban como una pareja, estaban prácticamente casados pero nunca habían formalizado su relación, quizás ese era el motivo por el que Makoto se había sentido herido aquel día en el parque de diversiones, porque en realidad aunque se amaban ninguno de los dos había dado el paso para dejar de ser amigos para ser novios y dejar de parecerlo.

_La revelación, en mi corazón__  
__aparece de repente, sorprendiéndome._

Al día siguiente después de que Makoto terminara sus pendientes ambos habían acordado verse en un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca del café al que ambos gustaban de ir ahora; aquella tarde tendrían un día de campo aunque el ojiazul notaba muy nervioso al castaño aunque no tenía idea del porque, tampoco logro saberlo al intentar leer su mirada ya que esta solo reflejaba nerviosismo.

Makoto ¿Qué pasa? Te vez muy nervioso

Haru… yo… - y fue el momento en el que ahora el pelinegro se puso nervioso, observo a su alrededor, estaban casi solos en esa parte del parque, el sol que comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte iluminaba todo a su alrededor, haciendo brillar de forma hermosa el pequeño lago del parque y el chico frente a él estaba sonrojado y nervioso… aquello parecía… una declaración de amor.

Haru… se que quizás es tonto decirlo ahora después de todo este tiempo pero… -le miro a los ojos y Haruka le regreso la acción, ambos perdiéndose en la mirada ajena, fue allí cuando Nanase leyó en la mirada esmerada "¿Quieres ser mi novio?" a lo cual solo se acerco al otro para abrazarlo por el cuello y jalarlo hacia si al tiempo que besaba aquellos labios que curiosamente sabían a chocolate.

Acepto casarme contigo Makoto. –fue la respuesta del pelinegro una vez terminado el beso, sonrojando de sobremanera al castaño.

¡Ha-Haru! – aun sonrojado solo suspiro para después sonreír de manera hermosa, tomando uno de los collares que traía consigo, aquel collar tenía un hermoso dije en forma de un bonito delfín el cual coloco dulcemente en el cuello de Haruka. – Después comprare nuestros anillos para estar oficialmente casados.

Y aunque lo último lo decía en forma de una pequeña broma al ver como los ojos de Nanase se iluminaban de manera hermosa, así como cuando el pelinegro veía un lugar con agua sonrió un poco nervioso, sabia ahora que tenía que conseguirse un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar aquellos anillos.

_(…) Se que me corregiré__  
__seré otro por tu amor__  
__eso es algo, eso es algo que decidí hoy._

Un mes después de aquella declaración Makoto dejo de vivir en los dormitorios de la universidad para mudarse al departamento que ahora compartiría con su "esposo" Haruka.

Y la vida no podía ser mejor, poco a poco todos comenzaron a saber de su relación, Makoto lucia radiante de felicidad y aunque normalmente en el rostro de Nanase no se reflejara sentimiento alguno, era notoria esa felicidad cuando estaba con el castaño, simplemente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No fue hasta su aniversario como novios que Makoto pudo conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar los anillos de matrimonio que le había prometido a su precioso y "solo un poco celoso" novio, la reacción de este fue aun mejor de lo que esperaba, el chico amante del agua no lo dejo ni siquiera abrir la caja donde se encontraba aquel hermoso anillo de oro blanco cuando este ya se había lanzado a sus brazos a hundirse en su ancho pecho para después pararse de puntitas para alcanzar aquellos labios, que por siempre tendrían aquel sabor a chocolate.

Makoto, te amo –le dijo con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa de aquellas que muy pocos habían visto en la cara de Haru pero que Makoto conocía a la perfección.

También yo Haru-chan, te amo muchísimo –sonrió antes de besarlo de manera muy dulce y comenzar a caminar abrazados hacia su dulce hogar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño AU uwu

Vanilla Kiss For You!


End file.
